


Встреча

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF
Genre: Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Гакт в Америке, в начале своей сольной карьеры.Собака - из романа "Посмотри в глаза чудовищ".





	Встреча

Ночь была теплая. И неожиданно тихая. И очень чужая. В Японии все иначе. Привычнее. И… надежнее? Да, возможно. Здесь все чужое. Люди, язык, дома, магазины… даже еда.

Гакт вдруг представил себя со стороны. Худой парень с выбеленными волосами, совершенно один в пустынном парке. Ночью. Он был больше похож на потерявшегося ребенка, чем на рок-звезду. И от этой мысли почему-то очень захотелось домой. На Окинаву. К чертям все это!

Он сел прямо на землю и закурил. Вытянул уставшие за день ноги. Откуда-то издалека доносились звуки ночного города. Но здесь, в парке, было очень тихо. Тишина успокаивала, словно убаюкивая. Очень хотелось спать. Он прикрыл глаза. Засыпать он не собирался, но… Ему показалось, что он падает. Вздрогнув и открыв глаза, он увидел… Он закрыл и снова открыл глаза. Видение не исчезло.

Перед ним сидела большая собака странной окраски. «Не бывает таких собак», — подумал он. Собака была крупная, палево-белая и в черных «очках». Она сидела напротив Гакта, высунув язык, и смотрела на него. «Ну, что тебе, приятель?» — спросил Гакт, не выдерживая собачьего взгляда. В ответ собака чуть слышно тявкнула, подошла ближе и лизнула Гакту лицо. Он улыбнулся и потрепал собаку по голове. «Извини, друг, — сказал он. — Из еды у меня только сигареты. Вряд ли ты куришь». Собака легла рядом с ним, положив голову на лапы. Гакт молча курил, свободной рукой трепля собаку. Собака молча лежала рядом с ним. Потом Гакт встал. Собака тоже поднялась и тявкнула. Гакт присел на корточки и подозвал ее. Она подошла, виляя хвостом и ткнулась носом в его ладонь. «До свиданья, друг», — произнес Гакт и неожиданно для себя поцеловал собаку сначала в лоб, потом в нос. Ему показалось, что собака улыбнулась.

Уходя, он обернулся. Собаки уже не было.


End file.
